One Sided
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: After a blackmail incident, Pitch and Jack have been engaging in certain immodest activities together. At first it started out as blackmail, but now they seem to have settled into a mutual "friends-with-benefits" relationship. But what happens when Jack starts to feel something more towards the Boogeyman? RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

He dreamt of warm grey hands caressing him, drifting across his body. They wandered down to more sensitive areas, making the boy start to moan. He started to shift when the hands firmly gripped his rear end, one long finger even dipping into him ever so slightly, and it made him bite his lip to hold back a groan. When he suddenly felt lips on his neck sending a searing heat shooting through his body, Jack jerked awake with a gasp. It didn't take him long before he caught his breath, leaping off of the branch he had been sleeping on and riding the wind away. He understood exactly what that dream had been meant to be: a call.

* * *

The Nightmare King wandered through his shadowy lair, seemingly at perfect ease. Inside, though, he eagerly awaited the arrival of his little pet, the growing tent in his pants the only physical indication that he was thinking anything of the sort. Oh, how he loved to play his little dream games with the winter spirit. However, they did have their downsides. As much as he enjoyed teasing the boy to urge him to visit his lair, it left him in a rather uncomfortable state until he arrived.

As he started down some stairs, he found the steps were lightly frosted with snow. The shadowy man followed the trail of cold, nonchalantly, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from building up to a brisk walk, eager to reach what awaited at the end. When he turned a corner, he was startled to suddenly find his pathway blocked by a staff.

"That was cruel...even for you, Pitch."

Pitch turned to see the boy in the shadowed hallway leaning against the wall, hood over his head and leg bent up to rest his bare foot against the wall. The man smirked. "Oh, but Frost…where's the fun in just telling you to come?" he asked, fully aware of the double meaning his words could have.

Jack turned to glare at him, finally meeting his golden eyes. "I had over an hour's journey to get here. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable and _distracting _it is to fly with _this_?" He stood up, his propped leg returning to the ground and revealing his uncomfortable state.

"You had the choice to not come if you had so wished to spare yourself the uncomfortable journey." Pitch's eyes almost couldn't tear away from the protruding site. He had to force himself to look up into Jack's gaze.

"You know as well as I that there was no way I could do that." His glare softened, his body beginning to react to the heat in Pitch's look.

"Then you should stop complaining, and perhaps I might be able to assist you with your…problem."

Jack shrugged. "Eh…maybe." He twirled his staff in his hand. "You know, Pitch, for being the Boogeyman and all that, you sure don't pay much attention to the shadows around you. You nearly walked right by me." He stepped close to the towering man, firmly cupping the growing mound in his pants. Pitch froze at the touch, nearly letting out a groan then and there. "Could it be that you were distracted by your own 'problem'?" With a grin, he darted back into the shadows, yanking off his hoodie. "Perhaps I'm the one who should be helping _you_."

Pitch followed after him with a growl, pulling off his own clothing. "Frost!" He immediately caught the spirit, pinning him to the wall with a deep kiss. Jack made no move to resist. He instead pulled his body closer to him, running his hands all over the bare grey skin.

No matter how many times they had been together, Jack could never get enough of the warmth that flooded his senses with every kiss and touch. His hand wandered down to wrap around the rather large erection pushing into his stomach. He broke their kiss, trailing his mouth down to Pitch's neck. "Well, it looks like somebody's sure excited…" he chuckled breathlessly, as the man moaned and gripped his hips harder.

Jack's trousers were nearly torn off in Pitch's eagerness to see him completely bare. He immediately took delight at the sight of Jack's own erection pointing straight at him. "It seems you are too." His hand stroked the length, playing with him until Jack was breathing heavily and gripping him tightly.

"Piiiiittcchhhh…" The spirit moaned. "Do it…"

His tongue ran across his lips with a grin. "Always the impatient little boy, aren't you, Jack?" He lowered himself down to his knees, his warm breath washing over Jack's stomach. "I don't think I'm quite ready to fuck you yet..." Without another word he took his entire length in his mouth, his tongue teasing him up and down. Jack gave a particularly load moan, his hands having nothing to do but bury themselves into Pitch's dark hair. One of Pitch's fingers slipped deep into Jack, making him moan again, and it stayed there even after Pitch's mouth started to move back up to Jack's neck.

After receiving a bite that made him cry out, Jack's arms wrapped firmly around Pitch's neck, holding him there, as he whispered huskily in his ear, "Fuck me, Pitch…" Unable to resist a request like that in such an arousing voice, Pitch used both of his hands to hold the spirit's legs up, draping them over his arms. Jack felt oddly empty until Pitch pushed deep inside of him, sending a blue flush to Jack's cheeks and making both of them moan. Pitch continued thrusting into him, as the winter spirit's hips rolled forward to meet his thrusts, soon making them both cry out in unison.

Pitch grinned. "And to think this all started with a simple case of blackmail." Jack couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his throat, but he couldn't stop the small smile either. The two stayed where they were for a few moments, gasping for breath, until they finally separated. They gathered their discarded clothing and decided to move to a more comfortable room.

* * *

A long while later, after they had both sated their lust, Jack slowly pulled on his clothes, preparing to leave. "So when do you think we'll be doing this again? I'd rather not have a repeat of today's uncomfortable journey."

The Nightmare King didn't move from his chair where he sipped on a drink. "Who knows? I'll send another message when it's time."

"What if I just stayed here for a bit? I mean, it's summer for most of the world, so I have nothing to do for a while. Then if you change your mind, I'll already be here." He didn't dare to be too hopeful for a positive response.

"Absolutely not, Frost. You staying here would imply we're in a…a relationship." He couldn't hold back a small chuckle at the word.

Jack frowned, turning away to hide his disappointment. _There it is again. As soon as the clothes come back on, I'm only 'Frost' to him…_ He gave a half-hearted laugh. "Yeah. What was I thinking?" He quickly yanked his hoody back on and picked up his staff, leaving behind the shadowy lair of the Boogeyman. He looked up at the moonlit night sky, flying back to his pond and curling into a ball on the frozen surface. He curled his arms around himself, unable to stop himself from remembering how Pitch's arms had been doing the same thing a mere hour ago. He gave a sad sigh. _Why did I fall in love with him?_


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wandered across the trunk of a fallen tree. He slowly dragged the tip of his staff to his side, freezing the pond water beneath him as he walked. _And to think this all started with a simple case of blackmail…_ He'd been repeating Pitch's words in his head every day for the past three weeks since he'd seen the Nightmare King. Halfway across, he paused, the frozen pond reminding him of that very incident. Sure he could smile about it when Pitch talked about it nowadays…but two years ago he felt very different about it all…

* * *

The winter spirit slowly touched down to the surface of his pond. No sooner had his feet landed, Jack was overcome by the feeling that something was out of place. He whipped, looking around the forested area, and his eyes fell on the dark, shadowy figure staring at him. "Pitch!" He held his staff in front of him, ready for any attack. "What made you crawl out of that dark hole you call a home?" He glared.

"Ouch. Your words wound me," Pitch replied sarcastically, making his way closer to the pond. "Put that down, boy, before somebody gets hurt." When Jack didn't move his staff at all, he sighed. "I'm not here to harm anybody, if that's what you think. On the contrary…I would like to propose a deal."

Jack slowly lowered his staff, but his muscles stayed tense, ready if something did happen. "I wouldn't say you're in any position to be making bargains, Pitch. Especially seeing as, last time I checked, nobody believed in you and _nobody_was afraid of you. There is absolutely nothing you have that we would be willing to bargain for."

"Oh, I see. You think I should still be in my dark little corner, licking my wounds and cowering in fear of the all-powerful guardians. Is that it? Well, I've got some news for you, _Jack_. You're completely wrong." Tendrils of shadows suddenly started wrapping around Jack, quickly rendering him immobile no matter how much he struggled. "I am far stronger than any of you could ever imagine."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

One of the tendrils tore the staff from Jack's hand, carrying it to Pitch. The grey man twirled the wood between his fingers, standing over the winter spirit. "Not only am I back more powerful than ever…but I've been creating an all new breed of nightmares _far_ worse than those you've seen. You see, whatever happens to you in one of my nightmares happens to your real body as well… Oh, but where are my manners? You wanted to be set free." He handed the staff back over to the winter spirit, as his shadows retracted. "Then I will bid you adieu, Jack Frost." He turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder made him stop with a smirk. When he looked back at the boy, he was looking down.

"What was your bargain going to be?"

A sharp laugh escaped Pitch's throat. "So _now_ you're interested, are you? Very well. Imagine this, Frost: little Sophie is stuck high in a tree, panicking because she can't down. Suddenly the branch she's on snaps and…oh dear…she falls." He frowned dramatically. "And then she wakes up with a broken arm." Jack cringed, gripping his staff tightly. "And how about your little friend- what was his name? Oh, yes…_Jamie_. Perhaps Jamie is out in the forest, enjoying a little ice skating on a lovely little pond, when the ice suddenly breaks under his weight. The poor boy falls into the freezing water, too cold to pull himself back to the surface, and he drowns. And Jamie _never_wakes up…"

"No!" Jack jumped back from him. "What do you want, Pitch? What will it take for you to never use those nightmares?"

Pitch chuckled to himself, knowing he had Jack right where he wanted him. He moved to stand right in front of him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "I want _you_, Jack." He took delight in the boy's shocked gasp. "Give me reign over your body, and I will swear to never again harm a single child."

Jack shook his head, trying to comprehend what the towering man was asking of him. "W-why?"

"Who knows? For some reason I find myself attracted to you, Frost." He began circling the guardian, moving in to breathe deeply and lick up the side of his throat. "Your body just sings for my touch." One hand darted up the blue hoodie to stroke against the spirit's pale stomach. "Now…what is your choice?"

"I…"

Pitch could clearly see the conflict crossing his face. He held his hand out to him. "Do we have ourselves a deal, Frost?"

Jack reluctantly reached out to grab his hand. "Yes…"

"I swear to never bring harm to another child, so long as your body is mine."

"I swear…" He choked on the words, looking away in embarrassment.

"Say it." Pitch lifted his chin, forcing blue eyes to meet golden ones.

"My body is yours, as long as you _never_ release those nightmares."

A grin slowly spread across the grey man's face. "Good…take your sweatshirt off." After a deep breath, Jack did as he was told, stripping the hoodie over his head and tossing it to the side. Pitch stood behind him, his fingers running along his torso. Jack flinched at the touches. "Ah, ah. Be a good boy, Jack. This could be enjoyable for you too, you know?"

"I doubt it," he spat out.

"I think you'll change your mind…over time." One of his hands suddenly dove into Jack's pants, wrapping around him. His other hand turned the boy's head to face him, so he could pull him into a searing kiss, swallowing up his surprised groan of pleasure. As his hand continued to excite Jack, their kiss deepened, borderlining on frantic need. Suddenly Pitch retracted his hand, chuckling at Jack's unwilling groan of disappointment. Instead, he pulled his own pants down just enough to free his growing erection. Taking the winter spirit's hand and wrapping it around with a growl, he ordered, "Suck it."

As much as he wished he could run away from all of this, Jack knew he couldn't. He fell to his knees in front of the towering grey man, giving a hesitant lick to the engorged penis. Pitch pushed himself closer, urging the boy further. Before he knew it, Jack was taking Pitch's entire length in his mouth, trying to control his gag reflex. His tongue flicked out to lick his tip, and the Nightmare King moaned in approval, pushing himself back into the cold mouth repeatedly.

Pitch pulled away from him, looking down at the spirit with heated golden eyes. "Pants off." Jack stood, slowly undoing his pants and sliding them off, not sure if he was really prepared for what was coming next. Pitch pushed him back down onto the ice onto his hands and knees, kneeling behind him. After spreading the boy's legs wide, he positioned himself at his entrance, gripping his hips.

"Pitch, I don't know if I can- ah!" He cried out in pain, when Pitch started to push himself deep inside. "Please! Sto- AH!" His cries continued, begging for the Nightmare King to stop his thrusts, and tears started streaming from his eyes. "Don't…" Suddenly a flash of pure pleasure shot through his body, and he shuddered, gasping, "Don't stop…" He let out a loud moan.

As Jack's painful cries quickly turned to moans and shouts of pleasure, Pitch continued to thrust against his prostate deep inside of him with a grin. He would much rather have Jack return to him willingly in the future…and the way the boy moved in pleasure now was just too delicious. With Jack now eagerly meeting his thrusts, it wasn't long before Pitch spilled inside of him, giving a loud groan. As if on cue, he felt Jack tightening around him in his own climax. He pulled out of the boy, letting him collapse onto the ice, gasping for air.

Pitch tucked himself away again, pulling up his pants and leaning close to Jack's ear with a smirk. "I told you you would enjoy it as well…"

Jack's face flushed an icy blue, flustered. "I…I didn't…it wasn't…" he stammered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't deny it. Your body tells me the truth." He reached down to wipe some of the white fluid dripping from Jack's tip with his finger, lifting it to his mouth and sucking on it with a smile. Pitch stood, turning and walking away. "Until next time, Frost." He disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

With a sigh, Jack curled up on the ice, torn inside, as he thought about the things he had just done with _the_ King of Nightmares. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Jack shook himself from the memory, continuing along the tree trunk. His mouth curved up into a small smile. _Pitch would kill me if I ever told him…but that was by far the best he's ever done to me._ He chuckled softly before his smile faded, as he remembered what the man had said the last time he had seen him.

_"Absolutely not, Frost. You staying here would imply we're in a…a relationship."_

That cold laugh of dismal had hurt him far more than he let Pitch realize. After all, he didn't know, and it wasn't his fault that the winter spirit had fallen for him. Pitch had known the terms of their relationship when he first made that bargain. Jack had too, but he hadn't been smart enough to stop himself from getting attached. How could he possibly blame any of this on Pitch, when it was all his own fault?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. Surprisingly enough, I'm getting more ideas to continue this story than I am for "More Important Than We Knew." And originally I thought it would be the opposite haha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty. Well, in case you guys hadn't figured out by now pretty much whenever Jack is angsty that means the scene is from the "Present" in the story and whenever Jack is...well, more Jack-like the scene is more of a flashback to show how/why he fell for Pitch. I just wasn't sure how well I was doing on actually getting that across lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

The two spirits fell onto the bed, trying to catch their breath. Pitch collapsed on his back, chuckling softly, as he let the younger boy snuggle into his side. Jack smiled, moving to rest his head on his chest. He started to trace intricate designs on the bare skin of the grey man's stomach, leaving behind a thin layer of frost. His breath hitched in the tiniest of laughs. _I'm surprised my cold isn't bothering him…_ Jack couldn't help the content smile on his face, when Pitch started to absentmindedly stroke through his hair. He knew that this was a lucky encounter. The Nightmare King was hardly one to be interested in cuddling. It was only on the rarest of occasions that he would let the winter spirit stay in his arms.

Neither of them knew how long they had been lying like that, but soon Pitch's hand slowed its strokes, finally just resting atop the mess of white hair. Jack slowly turned to look up at his face, blue eyes widening in realization. _He…he fell asleep?_ He could feel himself start to tear up. _He really trusts me enough to fall asleep while I'm… _Jack was broken from his thoughts by a soft noise coming from the Nightmare King's mouth. When he heard it again, he had to put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. _Pitch, the big, scary boogeyman…SNORES?_

Jack had to move away from him slightly, not wanting to wake Pitch up because his body was still shaking with laughs. It took him a few minutes to finally calm himself down a bit, thousands of great prank ideas flying through his mind. As he continued to gaze at the Nightmare King though, his content smile returned and all thoughts of pranks faded away. He reached up to push a few stray hairs away from the sleeping man's face, gently stroking a grey cheek, and he admired his sleep-softened features.

_He looks so peaceful... _He jumped back a little when Pitch suddenly moved his head in his sleep. Jack would have relaxed then, but his legs caught in the sheets. As he struggled to free himself, he only succeeded in dumping himself on the floor with a thump. The winter spirit immediately sat up, rubbing his head, and looked at the sleeping man to be sure he hadn't woken him up. He let out a soft sigh of relief, when he heard another snore from the bed.

For a few minutes, Jack didn't move, simply admiring the view that his new position allowed him. He couldn't, however, resist the urge to run his hands softly over the vast expanse of the bare, grey skin in front of him. Pale fingers ran over a toned chest and stomach, moving down towards rugged hips and leaving behind thin trails of frost. The boy enjoyed the feeling of the velvety skin before him, but he suddenly froze when he felt the slightest of bumps on the unblemished expanse of flesh. Jack leaned forward to examine it closely, running his hand over the bump again. _Is that...a scar?_ Confused, he trailed along the jagged mark, realizing that he must have missed it before because it fit perfectly along the muscle line where Pitch's legs connected to his hips.

_This must have hurt..._ Jack knew how hard it was to leave a scar on the body of an immortal. For something to leave a scar this bad on a being as old as Pitch, it must have been a horrid wound. Before he could stop himself, Jack found himself leaning over the lithe, grey body and laying gentle kisses all along the scar.

"What are you doing?"

The winter spirit jumped at the sudden voice, looking up into the golden eyes that were staring at him. "You- you were asleep!"

Pitch gave a low chuckle. "Look how far down your mouth is." He raised an eyebrow, as if it were obvious. "My body wouldn't exactly let me stay asleep."

Jack glanced sideways, seeing the man's growing erection only an inch or two away from his face. He flushed, looking back up at Pitch with an almost bashful look. "I…I was just…" He looked back down at the grey hip, running his fingers along the scar again. "How did you get this?"

"Hmmm?" Pitch sat up a little bit to look down at the mark. "Oh...that must be from _before_." He laid back down, pulling the winter spirit on top of him.

"Before?" Jack rested atop him and straddled his hips. "What does that mean?"

"It's from before I became who I am today." He pulled the boy down for a lingering kiss. "Before I became Pitch Black."

"Mmmm..." He smiled into the kiss. "Tell me about it?"

"Now why would you want to hear boring old tales when we could be doing something much more interesting?" Pitch's hands wandered down to grasp the teen's bottom.

"Because I'm, and I quote, 'a curious little fucker' and 'refuse to stay out of other people's business.' Plus, you won't be getting any further than ass-grabbing anytime soon unless you tell me." He grinned and reached down to pull said hands back up to his waist.

"Funny. I swear I said those exact words but a few weeks ago about you." He contemplated actually saying anything, but he finally gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine. You're just lucky I enjoy your body so much," he said with a grumble.

"Stop flattering and get to the story. Who were you, before you became...well, _you_?" Jack leaned forward to rest his chin on his arms, looking straight down at Pitch's face with attentive eyes like a child about to be read a bedtime story.

The Nightmare King laid there for a few moments, trying to figure out where to begin. "First things first...my name used to be Kozmotis Pitchiner. I lead-"

"Kozmotis? What a funny name," he chuckled.

"I could say the same about yours. If you walked around in the Golden Age saying your name was Jack Frost, it would have been just as ridiculous to everyone else."

"The Golden Age? When was that?" He stopped his chuckling, smiling up at him.

"It was a very long time ago. Long before any of your Guardian friends even existed."

"Gross! You mean I've been having sex with an old man all this time? Even my three hundred years is nothing compared to...that. I never pegged you for a pedophile, Pitch." Jack grinned at him again.

"Do you really want to hear this story or not?" he growled.

"I do, I do! I promise I'll be good." The winter spirit settled back down, but he couldn't resist another sly grin. "And you know I was joking. Maybe I just have a thing for old men, ya know?"

"Apparently so..." He smirked back at him. "Now where was I?"

"You said your name was Kozmotis."

"Oh, yes. General Kozmotis Pitchiner. I was regaled as a hero back then for leading the Golden Age armies against the Dream Pirates and Fearlings."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait just a minute." Jack immediately sat up, staring down at him in shock. "_You _were a...a _good _guy?!"

"If you're going to interrupt every ten seconds, I don't see the point in even trying to tell you everything."

"Sorry, but..._really_? How is that even possible? You're so...so..._not _good now..." He cringed as he said it, quickly adding, "No offense though!"

"None taken. I rather enjoy my new job. Fear is something just too delicious compared to what I lived for in my past life. I'm happy things changed. Now, may I continue without you interrupting me, for once?" Jack reluctantly nodded, laying back down on his chest and trying to wrap his mind around the idea of the Nightmare King being a good guy. "With my help, the armies were able to capture every last Dream Pirate and every last Fearling. The only way to keep the world safe was to keep all of them trapped in the prisons forever. But that's where the problem began. Nobody wanted to be chosen to guard the prison, but it was a job that needed to be done, despite the untold ordeals that they would undoubtedly have to face. I, being the selfless man that I was, offered to become the prison guard." He quickly glared down at the winter spirit on his chest, knowing the teen was undoubtedly going to make a remark about that. "Frost, I swear if you interrupt one more time I will kick you out of my lair for the next year."

Jack had to quickly bite back his tongue. He meekly mumbled "Sorry," before he moved to cuddle into Pitch's side, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck. "Continue?"

The Nightmare King gave a small nod of approval and wrapped his arm around the teenager, pulling him closer, as he continued his tale. "Year after year came and went, and still I remained at my post, but it was a torture in itself. Every moment of every day, the voices from the cells called to me, trying to convince me to release them. Shadows would reach out, brushing against me relentlessly until I had no choice but to beat them back into the recesses of their prison. With every day it became harder for me. I was alone in that prison, the sole guard to the hordes of shadows and fiends that constantly tried to work against me. Before I took the job, I had a family just like anybody else. I had a wife...I had a daughter..." He gave the slightest of smiles at the feelings of intricate frost designs being drawn on his chest by a pale finger, appreciating the winter spirit's silent attempt at comforting even though he didn't really need it. "I carried a locket with me every day I was there. It held a picture of my daughter."

"What was her name? Your daughter's?" Jack asked quietly.

"I don't remember..." He brought a grey hand up to brush through snow white hair, forgiving him for the interruption. "My memory of the old days is choppy. I only remember the most basic parts of what happened to me. The little details have been lost to the winds of time. Unlike you, we didn't have a tooth fairy back then to preserve our memories. All I remember is that I had a daughter and that I loved her very much. She was the reason I never gave up on my duties. If I ever slacked off in the slightest, and if those I guarded were released...it would put everyone in danger, including her. So every time it felt like things were getting too hard, I would look at her picture, and it would remind me why I had to stay strong." He gave a soft sigh. "But the shadows were cunning. It wasn't long before they caught on to my weakness, and they didn't hesitate to use it against me. I remember walking by one of the cells, when I heard a voice from deep within. It sounded exactly like my daughter's, and I couldn't stop myself from pausing on my rounds to listen closer. She called to me saying that she was scared, begging me to save her from those wretched shadows...to open the door for her. Deep down I knew it was impossible, that there was no way she could be in there…but the shadows had somehow put me in a trance. My body moved almost of its own free will, no matter how I tried to stop myself. I opened the door, and the creatures leapt at their chance of freedom. Before I could even react, they were on me, surrounding me, devouring my very soul. They killed Kozmotis that day, and I awakened as Pitch."

"I'm sorry, Pitch." Jack leaned up to lightly kiss his cheek.

Pitch quickly turned his head, capturing his lips with his own. "Don't be. It's in the past. I don't feel any of the pain anymore. Any capacity I had to feel love or kindness died when Kozmotis did. All of that is just a memory, something from the past. I don't still care about what I lost. I only remember that in the past I did."

"But you're nice to me…sometimes." The teen smiled. "You didn't completely lose the ability to be nice."

"Only because I have to." Pitch grinned, kissing him again. "When I'm somewhat nice to you, I get to fuck you all I want. You're quite lucky I enjoy your body, or I never would have told you about my past."

"Haven't you ever told anybody else before?"

"You are the first…and for what reasons, I cannot fathom."

"You've _never_ told anyone except me? Wow…" Jack couldn't help but stare at him shocked.

"Don't go getting a big head, Frost."

"I won't. It's just…_wow_…" The winter rested his head back in the crook of Pitch's neck, reaching down to run a finger along his scar and covering in a thin layer of frost. "So how did you get this? It must have been pretty bad to leave such a scar."

"It was very bad indeed. I don't remember too many details, really. I know it was during the wars. I was trying to get a woman and her child to safety when a Dream Pirate caught me by surprise. I damn near lost my leg because of it." He scowled. "That bastard was lucky I didn't, or I would have found him and torn off all of his limbs."

Jack sat up and moved further down in the bed, leaning over to kiss the scar again. "Well, if it's any consolation, I'm glad you didn't lose your leg just as much as you are." He grinned up at him mischievously. "You wouldn't be anywhere near as good in bed if you were a gimp."

* * *

Jack flew through the night sky, remembering back to that moment. _He has to feel _something_ towards me. Why else would he tell me about his past when he's never told anybody else before?_ He flew down to land on a rooftop, gripping his staff lightly and looking up at the moon. _It can't be just the sex…right?_ The winter spirit shook his head, trying to forget about it. He pulled up his hood and looked around to see the snow that had gently started to fall around him, reflecting his somber mood. Jack slowly made his way from rooftop to rooftop, leaving behind his intricate frost designs on everything he came across. He wandered through the night, too afraid of being hurt more if he dared to hope.

* * *

**Apologies for the lack of smutiness in this chapter. It was just so long already, and I just wanted to post it to see what you guys thought. It was fun writing the fun Jack parts ^^ I promise to do my best to keep an ample supply of smut in future chapters though ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Pitch! Give me back my staff." Jack hopped around the room, trying to pull his pants on. "You know that I need it."

The grey man laughed from where he lay reclined on the bed. "Think of it as my payback for all of the tricks and pranks you have pulled on me, Frost."

"You distracted me with sex and stole it! Seriously, Pitch, give it back. I'm not in the mood." The Nightmare King was once again forcing him to leave, only reminding Jack again of his unrequited feelings.

"Neither was I when you did those things to me." He got up, pulling on his coat. "Have fun, Frost. I'm off to put a little fear back into the world." Without another word, Pitch disappeared into the shadows, chuckling.

"Ugh! This is so stupid!" Jack groaned, pulling his hoodie on. Seeing as he didn't really have much of a choice, he started his search. He looked everywhere he thought it could be. He searched every alcove, under the stairs, and behind all of the furniture. With a frustrated sigh, he returned to the Nightmare King's room. While he thought of where he could have possibly missed, his eyes settled on the small closet door. Well, he hadn't checked there. _But he wouldn't put it somewhere so obvious...right?_ Realizing he had nothing else to lose, Jack decided to give it a try.

The winter spirit opened the door, only to be met by a dark, little closet stuffed with dusty coats. _Why does he even have these coats? It's not like he wears them. _When he accidentally brushed against one of them, it slipped off of the hanger, sending up a cloud of dust. With a cough, he bent down to pick it back up.

Finally, behind every last coat in the closet, jack found his staff standing in the furthest dark corner. "Found ya!" He picked it up, relaxing when he had the comfort of it back in his hand. When he turned to leave, though, he accidentally knocked more of the dusty clothes off their hangers, immediately filling the room with dust. Coughing, Jack stumbled out of the closet, falling to his hands and knees, as he tried to breath in normal air. "Who knew coats could be so dangerous..." he muttered to himself.

As he went to stand up, something across the room caught his eye. _What's that? _Something was dully shining under the darkness of the bed. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Jack crawled over, reaching underneath to grab whatever it was. When he felt his fingers close around it, he pulled back. His eyes widened in wonder, as he slowly opened his fingers to reveal what looked to be an ancient locket. _Could this be what I think it is? _He tried to open the piece, but he found that the little door hinge had broken and wouldn't open.

Jack stuffed the locket in his pocket, before leaving the shadowy lair. _It's not like I'm stealing it forever. I just want a better look..._

* * *

Jack stared down at the locket in his hand, looking at the picture inside. The girl had long, curly dark hair, and she seemed to be wearing a very nice dress. Her eyes were filled with such joy, as if somebody had been making her laugh while she was posing for the picture. He couldn't help but give a tiny smile at such a happy picture. He did feel bad, though, about the locket. While he had been trying to open it, he realized that it was in bad shape. After days of trying, the winter spirit had finally been able open it, but he knew that as soon as it shut again it would take hell or high water to pry it open again in the future. _Maybe I should fix it before I give it back..._

"So what is that, Jack? You never did tell me." Jamie walked into the room, toweling off his wet hair. He came up behind him to look over his shoulder. "A locket? Why do you have a locket?"

"I found it in Pitch's room. I...I think it's his."

"Why on earth would the boogeyman have a locket with a picture of a little girl in it?" The brunette went into his closet to get ready for bed.

"I think it's his daughter." His fingers gently traced along the edge of the locket, feeling a deep sorrow for the Nightmare King.

"Wait. Pitch has a daughter?" Jamie called out from the closet.

"He _had_ a daughter...before he became Pitch Black." Jack sighed. "He says he doesn't have the ability to care about anything...but then why was this under his bed? It's been over a millennia since he was consumed. Why would he still have this anywhere near him? If he truly didn't care about anything, he would have gotten rid of it a long time ago."

"Jack, don't...you can't keep doing this to yourself." Jamie came back into the room, going to sit next to his best friend and covering the locket with his own hand. "I understand that you want nothing more than to believe that he could return your feelings. I get it. I really do. But all you're doing is hurting yourself more." He watched Jack's shoulders slump with a frown. "I want him to love you back too. I only want you to be happy, Jack." Jamie put his hand on the winter spirit's shoulder. "I'm just afraid that if you keep your hopes up for this, you're going to get hurt. You're too good of a person to deserve going through that." When he was only met with silence, he continued. "I'm sorry if you hate me for thinking like that but-"

"No. You're right, Jamie. You're absolutely right..." Jack clenched his fist around the locket. "But I just can't help myself..." He stood up, moving to stare out the window. "I fell in love with who he used to be. I've tried, Manny knows how hard I've tried, to resist. Even now, I keep telling myself to let it go, but I can't." Jamie came stand next to him, noticing the tears that threatened to fall down his pale cheeks. "Every time I see him I tell myself to ignore those feelings, to ignore those little things he does only when I'm around. I can't help but think that I'm special to him in some way. I mean, he's comfortable enough to fall asleep when I'm right next to him. He trusts me enough to tell me about his past, when he has never told anybody else."

Jamie frowned. "Or it could be like what you told me he said. Maybe he just knows that he has power over you. I know it hurts to think it, but maybe he's just using you for the sex."

"I know...but no matter how many times I tell myself that, I can't help but hope that the old Pitch is still inside him. He's like a drug that I can't resist..."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Jack."

"Thank you..." The winter spirit gave him a small nod, wiping the unshed tears from his eyes. He tucked the locket back in his pocket. Jack leaned forward to press his forehead against the glass, his cold breath sending frost spiraling across the window.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm...just thinking..." Jack pulled back from the window, quickly running a hand through his dishevelled hair. "Would you mind if I stayed here for the night?"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks." The winter spirit turned back around, noticing Jamie's lack of a shirt. He couldn't help but admire the perfectly tanned skin that ran over the toned muscles on his chest. "Damn, Jamie. When did you turn into such a stud?" Jack had to admit that the brunette had definitely aged well. He gave a half-smile.

Jamie chuckled, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Well, it happens when ya grow up. I'm not a little kid anymore, Jack."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Now you're a big bad sophomore in college. Time sure flew, huh?" Jack collapsed on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"I'm also a big bad college student with class in the morning," he laughed. "Come on, Jack. I gotta get some sleep." The brunette slipped under the blankets, not bothering to pull on a shirt to go with his pajama pants. It had been a few years since he'd taken to just sleeping shirtless.

The winter spirit curled up under the blankets opposite from his friend. "Hey, Jamie..."

"Yeah, Jack?" He turned to see Jack staring at him with sad eyes. He looked so fragile, like any one word would send him over the edge and make him shatter. It broke his heart.

"You'll always believe in me, right?"

Jamie stared at him, shocked. "O-of course! Why do you even need to ask?"

One of Jack's hands came up to clutch at his sweatshirt over his heart. "It's just...I know I'm going to lose Pitch soon...a-and I don't think I could take losing you too."

The brunette quickly pulled him into his arms. "I'll _always_ believe in you, Jack. You're my best friend, and I'd never forget you. How could I stop believing in you after all we've done together?" He smiled. "I mean, I can't count how many times I've been pelted in the face by a snowball you threw or how many times you've slept over or taken me somewhere amazing. I will believe in you until I'm old and grey."

Jack curled close to him, breathing out, "Thank you..." He felt a hand comfortingly stroke this hair. He couldn't help himself from wrapping his arms around Jamie, enjoying the feel of his warm skin. It couldn't compare to the searing heat of love and desire that he felt when he was with the Boogeyman. It was the kind of warmth you get when you cuddle up next to fire with some hot chocolate on Christmas Eve. It was a comfortable warmth, and Jack couldn't force himself away from it. Luckily for him, Jamie didn't mind staying cuddled up together, and the two of them quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Jack..." The winter spirit followed the voice, unable to stop himself. "Jack..." He darted through the woods after it, until he came upon the sight of his pond "Jack..."

_Is it coming from the water?_ Though his mind wasn't sure it was the best idea, his legs kept moving, carrying him out onto the middle of the frozen water. When he kneeled down to look at the ice, he saw his own reflection in the glossy surface. _It must have been my imagina-_ Suddenly there was a grey figure behind his reflection. Jack whipped around to look behind him, but there was nobody there. When he looked back at the ice, though, the figure and his reflection were still there.

He couldn't do anything but watch. Watch as grey hands disappeared underneath a blue hoodie, stripping it over that Jack's head. Watch warm lips trail down the side of a pale neck as another hand pulled brown trousers down to reveal a thick erection already dripping with precum. Watch as the other Jack gasped at the touches, shuddering in pleasure.

"Jack..." That voice called again, and a pair of golden eyes suddenly locked with his own over the other Jack's shoulder, dancing with lust and joy. Jack stared, unable to tear his gaze away, as he himself gasped, feeling the pleasure as though those hands were on his own body instead of on the reflection's. "Jack." When a grey hand danced down to wrap around the other Jack's erection, surrounding it in warmth, the winter spirit let out a deep moan. It started to move, teasing up and around the-

"Jack!" The immortal's eyes shot open, and he frantically looked around, immediately realizing that he wasn't at his pond. Morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. He was in Jamie's room. In his bed. And Jamie was shaking his shoulders, looking at him with a strange mixture of pity and confusion. "Are you okay?"

Jack collapsed back against the bed with a soft groan and curled himself in a ball to hide the rather obvious bulge in his pants. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry I woke you. You were moaning in your sleep and..." Jamie sat back on his heels, looking down. With a sigh, he returned his gaze to Jack's. "It was Pitch, wasn't it?" The only reply he got was a sigh and a nod of the spirit's head. "Jack...please, don't go to him. Stay here..." He reached out to grab a pale hand in his own.

The winter spirit gave Jamie's hand a small squeeze, making up his mind. "Only if you take the day off and have some fun with me."

"Deal." The brunette nodded. "And you might as well just make it a snow day, so everyone else can join in too," he added with a small grin.

Jack couldn't hold back a grin of his own. "You get dressed. I'll get to work." With that, he picked up his staff and flew out the window, doing his best to forget about the dream.

* * *

Pitch lurked in the shadows of Jamie's closet, watching as the winter spirit flew off. He glared at the brunette's back. _So _you're_ the reason he broke from the dream. I won't let you take him away from me..._ He had watched their interaction earlier when Jamie had practically begged Jack not to give in to the Nightmare King. _Not today, boy. Not today..._ With that, he disappeared into the shadows, having never been noticed in the first place.

* * *

As the morning went by, the children of Burgess woke to find that a heavy layer of snow had fallen and school had been cancelled. Every one of them quickly pulled on their warmest clothes and ran outside to join in the massive snowball fight that Jack and Jamie had started. Forts were built, teams were chosen, and snowballs were flying every which way. Laughing, the two boys backed out of the snowball war and went over to the more calm area that was filled with the younger kids playing amongst themselves. Jamie snuck up behind one little blonde boy, scooping him up in his arms and spinning him around. The four year old squealed in delight, holding on tight. When he finally lowered him back to the ground, the boy bounced up and down excitedly, looking between the two of them. "Jamie! Jack-Jack!"

Jack kneeled down in front of him with a smile. "Hey there, Jer-Jer." When Jamie rolled his eyes at the nickname, he shrugged. "What? If he can call me 'Jack-Jack,' I can call him 'Jer-Jer.' Ain't that right, buddy?"

The brunette just rolled his eyes again, when his little brother eagerly nodded his head. "Whatever. So what're you up to, Jeremy? Anything I can help out with?"

"Yeah! Snowman!"

While Jamie helped his brother make a small snowman, Jack went to make snow angels with a few of the other kids. When Jeremy came to get him and practically dragged him over to see their finished snowman, he couldn't help but laugh. His eyes widened, as he stared at it. "Wow, Jer-Jer! This is..." he circled the little creation, studying it. "This is the best snowman I've ever seen!" He watched the little blonde clap his hands happily. "Can I add just a few things?" When he got a nod of approval, he knelt down next to it. "You can't have a snowman without giving him a scarf." With a flick of his fingers, an icicle nose appeared on his face followed by a scarf and a hat made of ice. Jamie and Jeremy watched in awe, the little boy's jaw dropping. "And he wouldn't go anywhere without his top hat." He stood back to look at it again. "It's still missing something though..." He stood, scratching his chin in thought. Jack suddenly snapped his fingers, an idea coming to him. "You know what it's missing?"

"What? What's missing, Jack-Jack?" The little boy got out of his brother's lap itching to get closer.

"Come here." The winter spirit brought Jeremy over. He knelt down behind the kid, covering his arms with his own and taking his hands in his. Jack looked at him with a grin. "It's missing a little magic..." He put Jeremy's hand on the side of the snowman's head, watching as sparkling blue frost spread out from where their hands touched it. The frost quickly faded away, but before the little boy could show his disappointment, one of the twig limbs suddenly twitched. His jaw dropped again, as inch by inch the little snowman started to move. After tipping its icy hat to the three boys and hopping off, Jeremy let out another squeal of delight and followed after it, the other small children joining in.

Jack stood up again, watching them all play with his little creation with a smile. Jamie laughed and stood next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." The winter spirit leaned against his staff with a nod. "Thanks, Jams."

"No problem. Anything for my best friend." Jamie nudged him with his shoulder playfully. "Want to get back to the snowball war?" All he got was a grin, and the two of them were running back onto the battlefield again.

* * *

Jeremy stood in front of them, his eyes starting to droop, as he gave a yawn. His big brother scooped him up in his arms. "I better get him home, before Mum throws a fit." He looked back over at Jack. "You'll be alright?"

"Yeah." He waved the concern off with a small smile. "I've got other places in need of snow days too."

"See you in a couple days?"

"Of course!" Jack watched his friend walk away.

"Oh, and Jack, be..." When Jamie turned around, he found the winter spirit was already gone. "...careful..." With another look down at his little brother, he decided it would just be best to go home.

* * *

Jack struggled against the shadows that were dragging him through the woods. The were wrapped tightly around his arms and covered his mouth, stopping him from crying out. They had come so suddenly. One moment he was watching Jamie walk away and the next he was being dragged away. If the winter spirit had any doubts before of the shadows' intentions, he didn't have them anymore when those shadows pushed his back up against something warm and arms wrapped around him from behind. "Pitch..." he breathed out, eyes going wide.

"You didn't answer my call, Frost." Grey lips latched onto the pale skin of his neck.

"I didn't for a _reason_, Pitch!" He yanked himself away, before those hands could get under his sweatshirt. "You can't keep calling me whenever the hell you want! I have a job to do!"

Pitch wiped at his mouth, with a soft growl. "Oh, really? That wasn't part of the deal."

"I am not some whore you can booty call whenever you damn well feel like it! I'm not some toy you can just use for sex!" Jack was shaking now, the raw emotions threatening to spill over.

"No. You're _mine_ to do with what I please_._" He stalked forward, eyes glinting in a mixture of rage and pure lust.

Jack suddenly fell through a hole that appeared in the shadows underneath him, hitting something soft with a grunt. He barely had time to register that he was on the Nightmare King's bed and his staff was gone, before Pitch was on him, tearing his sweatshirt and pants off. He tried to push him away, but tendrils of shadow sand held his arms above his head. "Let me go, Pitch!"

"Why? So you can go back to that _boy_? You say that you're not just a harlot, Frost, but you seem willing enough to be one for that child!"

"What're you talking ab-"

"This morning! He pulled you from the dream to be with him! Don't act like you have no idea what I'm talking about!"

Jack's eyes widened in realization, and he froze, looking up at the grey man above him. "You...you mean Jamie?! We weren't...he wasn't..."

"Spare me your lies, Frost." His lips trailed over the unblemished skin of Jack's neck. "You swore your body to _me_. Clearly I need to mark my territory better."

"What's that supposed to- AH!" The winter spirit cried out in pain, when Pitch bit down on the sensitive flesh, nearly breaking through the skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" He pulled away slightly, licking the quickly darkening mark. "Let me help with that..." A hand wandered down to take Jack in his hand, stroking the teen until he felt him start to harden. Pitch's finger smeared the precum that had started to seep out all over the tip, while his mouth moved down to the teen's shoulder.

Jack bit his lip to hold back a groan, as the pleasure started to hit him. "Pitch, please dON'T-" He screamed out yet again, when he felt another harsh bite on his shoulder. Pitch continued his trail of biting, arousing the winter spirit further between each one. Jack was sure he'd never felt anything as torturous as this. For every two steps he took forward in pleasure, he was brought back a step in pain. Eventually, though, he reached a point where even those harsh bites sent pleasure shooting through his system.

After a particularly hard bite on his inner thigh, Jack couldn't hold it back anymore. As his orgasm slammed through him, he spilled himself into Pitch's hand, his back arching of the bed. When he collapsed back down, gasping, the Nightmare King only smirked from where he sat between the teen's legs. He brought his hand lower to push two cum-slicked fingers into Jack's entrance, scissoring his fingers and watching the younger spirit's reaction.

When he heard a soft moan at his touches, Pitch wasted no time in lining up with his entrance, thrusting himself deep inside with a moan of his own. Pushing Jack's legs up high to his chest, the older spirit thrust in a few more times, tearing more moans from teen. He suddenly stopped after he hit his prostate once, forcing Jack to look at him. "I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, Jack. Only I know your body this well..." Before the winter spirit could reply, Pitch thrust into his prostate again, and his head fell back to the bed with a gasp instead.

As Pitch continued to bring his pleasure to new heights, the Nightmare King didn't notice the single tear that escaped those icy blue eyes, trailing down his pale cheek. Though his body ached for more and screamed in rapture...Jack's heart wept.

* * *

**Just a few things:**

**1. Yes, I gave Jamie a little brother. I needed to because I needed an older Jamie but also still have a little kid around (you'll see why later) and Sophie would be too old then. **

**2. I cannot say how tempting it was to throw in some BenneFrost when Jamie woke Jack up from that dream. Just saying. Haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sat at the kitchen bar in Jamie's house, watching his friend bustle around making snacks for his little brother. "Sophie! Get your butt in here and make your own snack!" he called down the hall with a laugh. He heard a grumble down the hall, before he saw the blonde making her way into the kitchen.

"Why can't you just make me something, Jamie? You're already making Jeremy's." She crossed her arms with a huff.

"Because you're fourteen, and he's five. You can make your own snack." Sophie stuck her tongue out at her older brother, but she reluctantly started looking around to see what she wanted to make. The small blond giggled and clapped, laughing at his sister. Jack tried to smile, but he didn't really succeed. Instead he leaned forward to rest his chin on his arms on the counter. After double checking that his hood was still up and hiding his marks, he just sat and watched the siblings banter with each other. When he turned and saw his sister buttering a slice of bread and reaching for the bottle of honey, Jamie sighed. "Really, Soph? You couldn't think of anything healthier to snack on?"

Sophie shrugged, grinning over at him, as she started squeezing out the honey on top of the buttered bread. "What? This is what I want. Maybe next time you'll think about that before telling me to make myself something," she laughed.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You really do have the weirdest eating habits, though." None of them noticed the widening blue eyes that were glued to the sight, watching as honey drizzled out in streams from the bottle. They didn't see the internal struggle the spirit had to stop himself from automatically licking his lips, remembering the last time he'd had honey...

* * *

"Pitch!" The winter spirit ran breathlessly into the room, looking around for the Nightmare King. He whipped around, when he heard a dark chuckle behind him.

"I don't think you've ever arrived this fast after a call, Frost. Eager, are you?" He was leaning against the door that he had shut after the younger spirit had run in.

"Pitch..." Jack breathed out, before he practically threw himself at the man in front of him. He crashed their lips together with a moan, pulling away briefly only to say, "That was the best dream you've ever sent me..."

With a grin, Pitch dodged his next kiss, but he kept their bodies close. "I didn't send it."

"Wha-?" The teen was silenced by a grey finger and a golden look so full of lust that it made his toes curl in pleasure already.

"It was all your dream, Jack..." Pitch leaned down to whisper huskily in his ear. "I was going to taint it, use it to call you...but imagine my surprise when I get there and find that your mind has already concocted an absolutely delicious dream for me." He grinned. "Who knew that naive little Jack would be having erotic dreams of the Boogeyman licking honey off of his naked body?"

"I...I didn't..." Jack stumbled for what to say.

"I think I'd rather like to try it..." His tongue shot out play along the rim of Jack's ear, eliciting a shuddering moan from him. Before the winter spirit knew what had happened, his hoodie was yanked off and he was pinned to the bed by the other spirit, their lips crashing together in a desperate kiss.

When Pitch finally pulled away slightly, only to tear off his coat, Jack sat up. "But you don't have any h-" He was suddenly pulled back onto the bed, his wrists being tied together in front of him by shadows. The teen couldn't do anything but watch, as a jar was carried into the Nightmare King's hands by nightmare sand. Pitch chuckled, stirring the golden substance. As Jack watched him, the imp that so frequently got him in trouble poked him with its fork. "You know," he said mischievously, "the best way to get honey off skin is to lick it away."

"Is it?" A slow, wicked grin spread over the older spirit's face. He let the spoon slip as he stirred, honey getting all over his hand, and he held out his honey-covered fingers to the kneeling teen in front of him. "Show me." Suddenly embarrassed by his own brazenness, Jack took only a tentative lick. "You'll have to do better than that," Pitch challenged, rolling his eyes.

The winter spirit drew a grey finger into his mouth, sucking it like a sweet. Pitch groaned, and any embarrassment he had had melted away in the heat that flamed up between them. He moved to the next finger, then the next, his tongue slipping along the skin, as he looked up to meet the Nightmare King's gaze with his icy blue one. He finished one hand, then the other, taking his sweet time over each finger until the honey was gone, even lapping the last traces off his palm before he sat back. "See? All clean."

Pitch couldn't deny how much he had been aroused by the younger spirit's little display. With another sly smile, he lifted the spoon and dragged it down the side of his neck. "I'm not convinced. Show me again." Jack leaned forward, obediently, hungrily, and tongued away the sweetness, hearing him suck in his breath. By the time he sat back the second time, both of their arousal was evident. Pitch noticed that the teen had gotten honey all over his jaw. With a hungry look his hand grasped the back of Jack's neck and brought him closer, leaning down to suck the honey away from his face. The warm mouth moved slowly along the sticky jaw, taking ever more time over him than the teen had on his fingers and neck, until Jack could feel every suckle, every flicker of his tongue, shooting through the center of him.

When Jack opened his eyes, the older spirit was smiling down at him in that hungry way of his. How that look had ever frightened him, he couldn't comprehend. Now it only summoned his own rising appetites, wanton that he was. Wickedness lay in that smile. Sin that called him to sin with the King of Nightmares.

Without a word, Pitch rose and stripped out of his pants, ridding Jack of his as well. He picked the pot back up. "What are you doing?" Pitch didn't answer, but he crawled back up on the bed beside him, the honey in one hand. The older spirit pushed Jack back to lie on the bed, the shadows pulling his bound arms above his head and keeping them there. He stirred the honey, the spoon making a soft stutter across the bottom of the pot. Jack asked again, "What are you doing?"

"I wish to discover something," Pitch said.

"What?"

The Nightmare King shifted to kneel between his pale legs, nudging them wide apart, and Jack could feel his icy blush creeping along his cheeks at the way Pitch devoured him with his eyes. Stirring the honey once more, he held the jar over Jack's stomach and lifted the spoon.

Honey, still warm and thin from sitting in front of the fire, cascaded down over the cold skin. Jack gasped, his back arching, as he trailed it up, tracing slow, liquid spirals around his chest. Pitch took another spoonful and worked his way down this time, and Jack gasped again as the warm honey spilled across his growing erection. He trembled before the older spirit, already on the edge of pleasure even without him touching him. The heat from the honey poured into him, warming his body like nothing ever had before. It stoked up the coals of his desire, and he craved more, needed more from this man.

"I wish to discover," Pitch finally explained, as he set the jar of honey aside and bent over him, "which is sweeter. You, or the honey." Blue eyes widened, as that mouth set to work on his chest, lapping away every last trace of honey and making him writhe in want.

"Pitch..." Jack could only gasp, when the older spirit took a nice long lick up his dick. Pitch gave a soft moan, as the taste of sweet honey mixed with the pre-cum that was already oozing from the teen beneath him. Without another word, he looked up, meeting those piercing blue eyes, as he slowly took the swollen erection into his mouth inch by excruciatingly teasing inch. Pitch's hand moved up to the younger spirit's face, and Jack took his fingers into his mouth without a second thought, sucking on them eagerly. The Nightmare King let out a moan at the feeling, the vibrations in his throat making Jack let out his own low, gutteral moan. The teen couldn't stop himself from thrusting ever so slightly into Pitch's mouth.

With his free hand, the grey man held Jack's hips down, his other hand coming down to press a slippery finger into the teen's entrance. He moved to suck on the tip of his erection, flicking his tongue quickly along the slit and grinning inwardly as he was able to lure even more pre-cum from the member. A second finger slipped into Jack, soon followed by a third, and they began to scissor and thrust inside of him. When Pitch made another moan around his dick, Jack couldn't hold himself back any longer. His back arched off the bed, as he spilled himself into his lover's mouth, screaming his name.

Pitch swallowed the teen's cum with another moan, but he didn't stop his mouth. Hungrily, his tongue lapped up every last drop. Before he could even catch his breath, Jack felt himself getting hard again. He suddenly found that the shadows had released his hands, and he immediately reached down to bury them in the man's raven hair. "Nnnnn...Pitch...fuck me..." he moaned loudly at a particularly hard suck.

The Nightmare King pulled away from the fresh erection with one last lick, instead moving up the pale body like a predator, his eyes set on his next hunt. Without another word, Pitch's fingers pulled out of the winter spirit, instantly replaced by his own cock. Jack's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, crashing their lips together hungrily and hiding his cry of pleasure. It wasn't long before Pitch was simply pounding into the winter spirit, both of them plundering the other's mouth desperately. When they finally climaxed, it was with loud moans and screams from both sides.

They collapsed against each other, breathing hard, but Pitch didn't pull himself out. Jack managed to chuckle breathlessly. "Well, I am sure damn glad that you happened upon that dream..."

"As am I..." With a sly grin, Pitch reached over to dip his finger in the nearby honey pot, bringing it back over and letting it drip a little into the winter spirit's mouth. Jack moaned softly at the taste and grinned, feeling his lover getting hard again inside of him.

"I think this is going to be a long night." The only response he got was Pitch thrusting into him again, their mouths returning to their explorations.

* * *

Jack's gaze hadn't moved or faltered in the slightest. Then he heard something in the back of his mind trying to warn him that somebody was talking to him. He snapped out of his trance, sitting up and looking around.

"Jack?" Sophie was staring at him with an odd expression. She held out her sandwich. "Did you want one? You were staring at it for a while there." She chuckled.

"N-no!" He looked down awkwardly. "I mean...no thank you."

The blonde teenager shrugged, bringing the dripping sandwich to her mouth. After taking a bite, she was about to leave the kitchen, but something caught her eye and she froze. "Is that-" She leaned over the counter, looking at Jack more closely. "Is that a hickey?! No way! Where'd you get a hickey, Jack?!" Her eyes lit up in excitement, having never been told about the actual situation he was in. Jamie nearly dropped the jar he was holding, whipping around to look at the spirit.

"No! It's not!" Jack jumped out of his chair and stepped back, pulling his hood further over his face.

"Yes, it totally is! Who gave it to you?"

"Sophie! Leave it alone, will you?" The brunette quickly folded up the peanut butter sandwich he had finished and handed it to his little brother. "Now, can you please take Jeremy and go play with him for a little while? I need to talk to Jack."

"But I don't-" she started to complain, but the look her brother gave her made her change her mind. With a sigh she picked up the squirming little blonde. "Come on, Jer. Let's leave these no fun losers." She stuck out her tongue at Jamie, but he ignored it.

As soon as he heard the door upstairs click shut, Jamie practically lunged for Jack. But the winter spirit was too fast. He quickly dodged out of the way. "Jamie, please..."

"Let me see, Jack."

"I can't-" his voice cracked. He tried to dodge again, but Jamie managed to snatch onto his wrist. Jack couldn't hold back a wince. Confused, Jamie looked down at the pale hand he held, only just now noticing the shadow of something darker barely hidden by the sweatshirt. He slowly pushed up the sleeve, revealing a yellowing bruise around the entire wrist where the shadow sand had bound him a week ago. Jack breathed out a "no," trying to break free, as Jamie kept pushing the sleeve up to reveal more bruises. These were scattered all over, the sickly green color making out the shapes of crescents.

Jamie's eyes widened. "These are..." With a growl, he pushed Jack against the wall, yanking the hoodie over the spirit's head. He immediately stepped back in shock, grasping the fabric with white knuckles. "That bastard! When? When did this happen?!"

Jack crumpled, sliding down to the floor, sobbing. His pale white body littered with the green and yellow of fading bruises. "L-last week..."

The brunette fell to his knees next to his friend, pity in his eyes at seeing him so broken. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I don't know..." He could hardly speak, the sobs wracking his chest. "Because I didn't want to admit you were right? Because I hate myself for letting it happen? Because I thought that maybe, just maybe...if I didn't say anything...it wouldn't be real..." He felt Jamie's arms wrap around him, rubbing his back soothingly. "But now it's real...I can't run from it anymore...I have to end it..." his voice faded to nothing more than a whisper, and he felt his heart breaking even more.

* * *

Jack leaned back against the tree trunk, looking out over the forest from the high up branch he was sitting on. He let his head fall back with a thump, staring up at the moon and breathing hard. With a moan, he shifted his position, trying to ignore the throbbing ache between his legs.

Damn you, Pitch! The teen groaned, visions of honey-covered sex flashing across his closed eyes, but he quickly snapped them open with a gasp. No! Don't you dare let him tempt you, Jack! You need to break it off, not give in again! Desperate, Jack summoned a snowball into his hand and shoved it down his pants. He hardly felt it as cold, but it was just barely enough to distract him and allow him calm down.

Minutes passed, followed by hours, until he had no idea how long he'd been sitting up there. It wasn't until he saw something dark dart beneath him, that he finally stirred. Jack sat up, eyes quickly looking around for a target until they found what they were looking for. He leapt down, turning to face the solidifying shadow of the Nightmare King. He turned his icy glare on him. "What are you doing, Pitch? You shouldn't be here." The winter spirit took a strong stance in front of him, gripping his staff tightly. I need to do this...

Pitch dragged him forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, leaning down to suck on his neck. "Well, how was I supposed to stay away? This is the third time now that you have refused my call."

Jack tried to wriggle away. "I just haven't felt up to it lately…"

"That's not very nice of you leaving me like that." He bit his neck, making the teen give a small cry of pain. "Not very nice at all."

"Pitch, please. I don't…" He struggled against him. The towering man crashed his lips down unforgivingly onto cold ones. He forced his tongue into the winter spirit's mouth, as shadows started to snake from his hands, binding him. Jack yanked himself away from the kiss, starting to spread ice wherever his hands touched. Having no choice, he grabbed onto Pitch's jaw, forcing him away. Jack jumped back a few feet, gasping for breath. "I can't do this anymore!" He could feel the last bit of his heart breaking as he said the words. The other man stood still for a few seconds, looking down as fury slowly overtook him. "Pitch...?" he whispered.

"A deal's a deal, Frost. Consider your end of it broken." Pitch shot a glare at him, golden eyes flashing dangerously silver, before shrugging the ice from his body and backing away into the woods, fading until all that could be seen of him was a pair of silver speckled eyes in the shadows. A ghostly howl echoed from the darkness, and Jack watched in terror as a wolf made of nightmare sand appeared next to its king. Wolf after wolf followed it out of the forest, prowling forward in anticipation. "It's time to see what my new nightmares can really do..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack turned and ran, scooping up his staff and taking off into the air. He raced towards Burgess, knowing that's where they would hit first. As the sun was just disappearing behind the mountains, Jack could see Jamie helping little Jeremy build a snowman in their backyard. He jumped down onto their fence.

"Jack-Jack!" Jeremy saw the winter spirit first, pointing up at him with an excited grin.

Jamie looked up with a startled smile. "Jack! I thought you weren't coming until tomorr-"

"Get inside, Jamie," Jack cut him off. He quickly glanced over his shoulder, checking the horizon.

"Jack?" The smile fell from the brunette's face. "What's wrong? Is it Pitch?"

"There's no time to explain. Take Jeremy, and both of you get inside. Now!" Jamie immediately scooped his little brother up into his arms and rushed into the house. As soon as they were safely inside, Jack leapt off the fence, heading to the edge of town. He stood there with his staff raised in front of him, watching the hundreds of nightmares emerge from the shadowed forest, their eyes dancing like golden flames. The sand wolves stalked out of the darkness, snarling and snapping in restlessness. Pitch stood amidst them, his hands clasped behind his back and his golden gaze glaring at the winter spirit. "I won't let you do this, Pitch!" he shouted at him.

The Nightmare King's lip curled back into growl. "Go! Sate your hunger for fear, my pretty little nightmares…" He watched with a low chuckle, as his nightmares surged forward with a deathly howl.

Jack frowned, hoping that the man would change his mind. "So be it…" Before any of the nightmares could even reach the first house, he froze all of those nearest to him. Spinning his staff, he fought off any nightmares that leapt at him, quickly moving from one to the next. He soon found himself surrounded, having distracted them from their goal. They circled him, eying their prey and snapping at his heels, but none of them managed to get a bite in. With a sudden idea, Jack flew high into the air, trying to draw the nightmares away from the town and all of its children.

Just as he predicted, they swarmed after him. As soon as he got as high as he wanted, Jack turned back around, sending a huge blast of his power straight down into the oncoming pack. The blast froze a good many of them, and he watched them shatter into clouds of sparkling black sand that slowly drifted back down to the ground. He dropped a few feet in exhaustion, gripping his staff tightly, but he forced himself to continuing fighting when he saw another wave of nightmares making its way up to him.

The winter spirit kept fighting long after his body had reached a point of utter exhaustion. His muscles ached like they never had before, and his lungs burned for the breath that he just couldn't seem to catch. Despite his best efforts, he once again found himself surrounded, nightmare wolves jumping at him from all directions. He dodged and weaved between each attack, destroying them with his staff. The few that managed to fly by tore at his body with their sharp teeth, leaving him bruised and bleeding from bites all over.

As he pulled back his staff to take a swing at one, he suddenly found that he couldn't move it and had to jump out of the way, barely dodging the attack. Jack looked back to find that a nightmare had managed to clamp down on the wooden hook, refusing to let it go. While distracted by that, another wolf lunged forward, burying its sharp teeth into his other arm. The teen let out a scream of pain, desperately trying to get those fangs off of him. The wolf snarled around the flesh in its jaws.

As he struggled to pull it away, he didn't see another nightmare leap at him from behind. He felt a sudden pain in his back, his eyes widening in shock. Jack's vision started to fade, as the nightmare took over his mind, sending him into his own personal hell.

ZZ

Pitch gasped, something deep inside of him snapping. "No…" He watched, as Jack's body fell from the sky like a brick. At the last second he did his best to use his shadows to cushion the fall, but he still heard a sickening thud upon the impact. He immediately called off the nightmares, rushing towards the motionless body, but he wasn't the first to get there.

"JACK!" Jamie ran from his house, having watched the whole thing from his window. He fell to his knees next to the winter spirit's body, almost afraid to touch him for a moment, before he gently reached out to check for a pulse. "Jack..." The brunette let out a sigh of relief when he confirmed that his friend was indeed alive, but he didn't take solace in the pained expression on his unconscious face. His head snapped up, when he saw the spirit of fear slowly approaching out of the shadows. "You stay away from him!" Jamie got back to his feet, standing over Jack protectively.

The spirit stopped in his tracks for a moment. "Believe it or not, boy, I did not mean for him to get hurt."

"Then why did you release those nightmares?! You knew Jack wouldn't just stand by and let you hurt children!"

Pitch snapped back with a small growl, stalking closer. "He _knew_ the consequences for refusing me! He has known for years and still he thought it wise to refu-" He was cut off when a fist came up, slamming across his face.

Jamie stood there, shaking in rage, too angry to take into consideration that he had just hit _the_ spirit of fear. The brunette moved closer, getting up nearer to his shocked face. "Don't you dare try to pin this on Jack, you sick, heartless bastard," he growled. "You're the spirit of fear, right? Then how is it that not once did you notice the fear that practically seeped out of Jack's very soul? Or _did_ you realize it all along, and you just fed off of it like the monster you are?" Jamie turned back away in disgust.

"Jack was not afraid of me, boy. He knew that I would not harm him on purpose."

"Ha! 'On purpose.' You wouldn't hurt him purposefully, but you still hurt him. Did you not see how reluctant he's been lately? How he has refused your summons?"

Pitch seethed at the thought of being berated by a human child. "Of course I noticed. It was no doubt because of you poisoning his mind."

"No!" Jamie snapped back. "It was because of _you_! He dreaded going to sleep, because of the fear of getting one of your calls! He dreaded going to you, because he was afraid that you would realize his fears! He dreaded seeing you, because he was afraid he would fall even deeper." His expression softened, as he looked down at his friend.

"I did not sense any of those-"

"Of course you didn't!" He cut the man off, shouting in anger. "Because you were too distracted by your dick to see that Jack had fallen in love with you!"

"What...I...he..." Pitch stumbled for words, his eyes widened in complete shock. Who would have ever thought that Pitch Black, the terrifying Boogeyman, would be scrambling for words because of a human child.

"It killed him to think that you would never feel the same!_ That's_ why he stopped going to you! It hurt him too much to know that he was nothing more to you than a fuck-buddy."

"That's not true..." the spirit whispered, almost unheard by Jamie. "I...this wasn't supposed to happen! He was never supposed to get hurt." He looked at Jack's motionless body, and it was then that Jamie could see the truth in his gaze.

Those golden eyes were full to the brim with the sincerest regrets and sorrows. _Maybe he does care for Jack after all..._ "I'll be right back." Jamie rushed into the house to grab something from his room, and when he came back, Pitch was standing closer to the winter spirit, looking like he wanted to touch him but was too afraid to do so. "Hey." He took a small, wrapped object about the size of his palm out of his pocket. "Jack told me to hold onto this for him. Said he was going to give it to you when he finally broke it off." Jamie tossed it over to the spirit who looked at the tiny blue package curiously. "Guess you caught him by surprise, though..." The twenty-year-old dug the toe of his boot into the ground, fidgeting nervously. "So...we don't really have medical supplies here...and I can't exactly take him to a hosp-"

"I will take care of him," Pitch answered immediately, without even thinking.

"Jamie!" The door to the house opened and a little jacket-clad blond came running out. "What's wrong with Jack-Jack? Will he be okay?" He looked down at the unconscious winter spirit, when his brother scooped him up into his arms.

The brunette put on a small smile. "Jack-Jack will be just fine. He just had a little accident, but Mr. Black, here, is going to take care of him...right?"

When they looked over at him, Pitch simply nodded. "I will make sure he comes to visit you, as soon as he's better."

"See? Everything's going to be just fine, Jeremy."

As soon as Jamie put down his little brother, the blond went over to the other man and hugged his leg. "Thank you, Mr. Boogeyman. Make Jack-Jack all better." He smiled up at him, and Pitch could only stare down in shock, somehow managing a small nod.

"Jeremy, it's time for you to go back inside, so Mr. Black can help him, okay?" Jeremy nodded his head, before running back inside. Jamie turned back to Pitch, his face serious once more. "He better come back to us unharmed, Pitch, or I _will_ tell the Guardians everything."

The dark spirit chuckled dryly. "And here I thought you had forgiven me." He pocketed the package and knelt down to gently lift Jack up into his arms, silently apologizing for the look of pain on his pale face.

"You hurt my best friend, and I will never forgive you for that." Jamie started to walk towards the house. "If you can get _him_ to forgive you, though," he nodded towards the spirit in his arms, "I might start to try." The brunette went inside without another word, giving him a wave of his hand without turning around again. Pitch watched him leave and held the teen close to him, leaning down to pick up his staff before disappearing in a flash of shadows.

* * *

After laying Jack's unconscious body on the bed, the older spirit couldn't stop himself from gently stroking a few strands of that snowy hair away from his pained expression. With a frown and a sigh, Pitch sat down on the edge of the bed. He didn't know how many minutes had passed, but he suddenly remembered that little package that Jamie had given him.

Pitch pulled out the little blue package, holding it in front of him as if he were afraid to open it. There was a little folded note tied to the top. After taking a deep breath, grey fingers nimbly pulled away at the string that was tied around it and started to unwrap the paper. When he was finished, the spirit was left with a cold necklace in his hand and the small, folded note. Deciding to read the note first, he unfolded it.

_Pitch, I'm sure that after all of this, you'll think I'm absolutely insane and stupid. None of this was ever supposed to happen. We were supposed to be in a relationship where we just had sex and that was it. Nothing more. But I was stupid and I couldn't just leave it at that. I fell in love with you, Pitch. I fell for you so hard that I literally feel a pain in my chest every time you send me away._

_But I know that this will never work out the way I want. I fell in love with the real Pitch. The one you hide from the world beneath your harsh and uncaring mask. I fell for the you that wants so bad to not care but can't help it. I fell for the you that hides his true feelings from the world out of fear of being hurt again. I fell for the Pitch who only ever relaxed when I was around. I fell for the you who exchanged witty banter with me and put up with my childishness._

_I know that you will never return my feelings, but I just want you to know that I can see through your act. Beneath all of that tough exterior, is a man who is capable of caring just as much as anybody else, if not more. Even if it isn't me, I hope that someday you find someone who can crack open your shell and make you truly want to be yourself and show it to the world. But it can't be me. It never was me. And it kills me inside every time I see you to be reminded of what can never be. And that's why I have to break this off. I have no choice. I love you, Kozmotis. Goodbye..._

Pitch could only stare down at the paper in his hands. He could see the tear stains dotting it where the winter spirit had clearly been crying as he wrote. He was speechless. Not a single coherent thought could form in his head, he was so shocked. Setting aside the note, the spirit looked down at what had been inside the package.

It was a simply designed locket made of ice. His thumb ran over the frosted exterior that stopped you from seeing through what would otherwise be the clear material, amazed that it didn't melt under the warmth of his skin. Pitch took a deep breath before he opened the locket, but that didn't stop that very breath from catching in his throat at what he saw. Eyes widened when they settled on a familiar picture of a little brown haired girl in a dress, perfectly preserved behind a thin layer of clear ice.

The man couldn't do anything but clasp a hand over his mouth in shock. When he looked at the other half of the locket, he let out another small gasp. Engraved into the frost were the words "Proof that you can care..." Pitch looked up at Jack's unmoving body, unable to stop a single tear from escaping down his grey cheek. _What are you doing to me...?_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it ^^**

**Review please!**

******Just because I'm curious...what's your favorite line/passage from this fic? Review it or PM me ;)**

**Also, I just joined Tumblr! So go look me up on there for sneak peeks and other awesomely random stuff. url is randomtendencies13 . tumblr . com :)**

One more thing: the BlackIce Forum could really use some more members! I'm a pretty lenient person and I like to go with the flow. The only real rule is that (FFnet has made this very clear to me as a moderator) all content on the forum must be appropriate for any and all viewers. So no smuttiness or mature things. It's sad, I know, but that's what reading "One Sided" is for lol.

The forum is used for roleplaying (everybody picks one of the characters and controls them in a little story everyone can write together (and don't worry there are multiple stories so you don't have to worry about not getting the character you want)), general discussions about plot bunnies people might have that perhaps you have need opinions on or don't want to write but want somebody else to kind of things, and overall, paying tribute to the beauty we all adore that is BlackIce love.

I hope you guys will come join me on the forum, because if you're reading this story it's already clear that you love BlackIce as much as I do ^^


End file.
